The present invention relates generally to tanning products. More specifically, the present invention relates to tanning products that treat tinea versicolor while working to enhance user""s tan.
Tinea versicolor is an infection of the skin. It generally occurs on the skin of the upper body around the shoulders and upper trunk with the fungus Malasezzia furfur. The fungus de-pigments the skin as it grows and the disease appears as little patches perhaps an eighth to a quarter of an inch in diameter on the affected upper body areas. A tan generally makes the de-pigmentation stand out more making the disease appear to be a disease of the summer months. It is not. Tinea versicolor can occur at any time of the year. It is prominent among tanning bed users. It is caused when fungal spores from the hair fall onto the upper body and germinate on the skin. Once treated, the light areas of the skin will gradually fill back in with normal skin pigment. Various methods and treatments are available to treat the disease, but they are often unpleasant in smell, or leave the skin feeling dry and rough. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which those who suffer from tinea versicolor can be afforded a method to treat the skin disease in a manner that is quick, easy and effective without being detrimental to the user""s skin. The present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention, combination tanning and antifungal topical system for treating tinea versicolor is a three part system consisting of a body wash, lotion and spray devised to treat tinea versicolor and promote even tanning. The present invention includes the active ingredients tolnaftate, and miconazole nitrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a complete treatment system for tinea versicolor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a treatment for tinea versicolor that not only eliminates the fungus, but also promotes even tanning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a complete treatment system for tinea versicolor that is convenient and easy to use.